Movie Night
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Spain and N. Italy decide to watch a movie together and Iceland and Finland join in. Other nations soon join as well. Some fluff, story mostly pointless, trying to get over writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**For the people reading my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating, but I've got some serious writer's block. I think it might be because of Canada. He's in EVERYTHING. To even write this, I asked my siblings and cousins to give me country names. My sister said Italy, my brother said Iceland, then my cousins said Spain and Finland. When trying to think of something those four could do, I though "They could watch a movie…OMG Star Trek!" And so I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Star Trek. If you haven't seen the Star Trek movie, I suggest you go watch it! **

**The things in here can be taken as pairings or friendships, I don't care. **

"Spain-nii-chan!" Spain barely had a chance for the words to register in his mind before he was tackled from behind. He steadied himself against a wall before glancing over his shoulder to look at the nation clinging to his back.

"Italy! You're looking cute as always today!" North Italy smiled up at him.

"Look, Spain-nii-chan, I found this movie!" he exclaimed, waving a DVD case in front of the Spaniard's face. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Yay!" The Italian grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a small entertainment room in the building that contained a TV and DVD player. While North Italy crouched in front of the TV and tried to figure out how to insert the disc, Spain picked up the case and looked at it. It was an American movie, the 2009 release of the movie Star Trek. He could recall the American nation talking about this movie a while ago; he had been trying to get England to watch it with him.

"Ve, it's starting!" Italy jumped onto the couch next to Spain, who set down the case and turned his attention to the screen. Iceland and Finland, who had been sitting at a table nearby holding a quiet conversation, got up and came to sit on the couch with them. Iceland picked up the case and stared at the back of it. It wasn't long before all four nations were deeply engrossed in the movie. Spain put his hands over Italy's eyes at one point, causing the younger nation to confusedly ask Spain what was wrong. Germany and Japan wandered in a while later, looking for Italy, and they pulled up chairs to watch the movie. All the others jumped when Finland squealed.

"That Russian boy is so cute!" he said. Iceland stared at him for a moment before turning back to the screen. Finland became so caught up in it that he didn't notice when Sweden came in. he also didn't notice being picked up and set on Sweden's lap, or when Hungary discretely took a picture of them. Several other nations drifted in over time. Hong Kong took the seat next to Iceland before Norway could. Norway ended up sitting between China and Russia on the other side of the room, while Egypt took a seat on the floor in front of Spain. He was soon joined by Canada, Seychelles, and one of Greece's cats. England poked his head in once, but he left before anybody could realize he was there. Thailand and Taiwan sat down together on the floor in front of Hong Kong. Latvia sat near them. Poland came in and plopped himself down on Canada's lap, startling the quiet nation. He gradually relaxed though, and by the time the movie was over, more than half of the nations in the room had fallen asleep.

Russia looked around the room as the credits rolled, a smile on his face. China's head was resting on Norway's shoulder, and Norway was leaning into Russia's arm. Taiwan was laying on Thailand's legs, and Thailand's head was leaning back on Hong Kong's knees. Hong Kong and Iceland were sleeping against each other. Sweden had passed out long ago, his head laying on the back of the couch while one of his arms was around Finland's waist. Poland was snuggled into Canada, who lightly stroked his blond hair. Seychelles was still staring resolutely at the screen, as was Germany, while Japan struggled to keep his eyes open. Hungary had set up a video camera before passing out beside it. Latvia was sleeping on the floor in a similar manner to Hungary. Egypt was petting Greece's cat, which had also fallen asleep, while Finland, Spain, and North Italy were still watching. When the credits were over, Italy turned to Spain.

"Ve~ that was fun! We should do it again!"

"I agree!" Spain replied. Their voices roused several of the nations around them. China and Norway straightened up, neither realizing who they had fallen asleep on. Hong Kong, still asleep, kicked Thailand in the back, waking him and Taiwan. Hungary pushed herself off the floor and rubbed her eyes. Poland muttered something in his own language and snuggled more into Canada. Sweden, Iceland, and Latvia didn't move. Germany leaned over and tapped North Italy on the shoulder.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should go back to our rooms."

"Okay Germany!" Italy climbed over the back of the couch and nearly fell. Germany quickly caught him and sighed as he set the other nation back on his feet. Japan stood as well and the former Axis powers left the room together. Thailand helped Taiwan to her feet and they followed Japan out. Spain took off in search of South Italy. Canada put his arms around Poland and got to his feet with the help of Seychelles. Egypt and Seychelles each put a hand on Canada's arms, steering him from the room and making sure the tired nation didn't stumble into anything. Finland stretched and then turned and smiled at Sweden. He gently shook the taller nation awake and helped him stand and leave without stepping on Latvia. Norway followed the other Nordics from the room, forgetting his brother was there. Hungary started straightening the room.

China stood and stretched, bending almost all the way back, then he walked to the door to wait for Russia. The largest nation knelt next to Latvia and carefully picked him up from the floor, cradling him in his arms. Russia went over to the oldest Asian and led him from the room. Hungary packed up her camera and departed in search of Austria, leaving Hong Kong and Iceland alone in the room. Hong Kong sat up and looked around, before he stretched out on the couch and pulled Iceland next to him. The two curled into each other and went back to sleep.

**I've got an idea for a follow up with HK and Iceland, so I'm leaving it open. The rating will change. If you can, go read and review my other stories. I could really use some input on them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This short chapter is Hong KongxIceland and is rated T for, uh, idk nudity? Something like that. Also, I think working with these two characters killed my writer's block. Whether I'll be able to write on Une Nouvelle Famille waits to be seen, though. Enjoy! Also, I'm not sure if I'll continue after this. Your input is appreciated. :)**

America walked down the hallway, his hands in his pockets as he whistled a tune. He glanced in an open doorway as he passed it, then he stopped and backed up and stuck his head in. the TV filled the room with a staticky gray light. He grinned and entered the room, walking around the couch to kneel in front of the TV. He pressed the button to open the DVD player, whistling his tune again as he waited for the machine to work. He grinned again when the disk slid out.

"Aha! So that's where you disappeared to," he said. He looked around and spotted the movie case lying off to the side. He picked it up and placed the DVD back in its case. "Now I can go have my movie night with England!" America turned around and then froze. Two sets of eyes were staring at him from the couch.

"You are annoying," Hong Kong said. He was laying on his back on the couch, his brown pants gone and his red shirt thing down to his thighs, one hand on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland was crouched over the Asian's legs, his pants and shirt open.

"Ahaha, sorry for interrupting!" America said. Iceland blushed and pressed his face into the side of the couch. Hong Kong continued to stare at America.

"Leave," Hong Kong said.

"Ah, right! I'll just leave you two alone now!" America walked around the couch and left the room, closing the door behind him. Iceland pulled his face away from the couch. Hong Kong grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
